The Beach
by D.Y.-S.I.L.K
Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi all go to the beach for a few days but all 5 of them stay in one hotel room. R&R pls.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I keep writing new stories and not updating the old ones its just, I get a lot of different ideas that I like and I just HAVE to write the story. I promise that I will update one of my other stories after this one gets 3 reveiws and also if this one gets 2 reviews then I will update it k? well here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it.

CHAPTER ONE THE NOTE AT THE GATE

Kenshin was cooking breakfast while outside Kaoru was hanging clothes to dry and Yahiko and Sano where gambling with leftovers from lastnights dinner, which Sanosuke diddent attend. (That was probbly the reason there were leftovers.) Megumi was helping Kenshin in the Kitchen, while not really cleaning but flirting. "Ha! I beat you half the food is mine! now I just gotta get that other half." Sano gloated. "That's all your gettin' cause I got a feeling that I'm comming on a winning streak soon, heak, I might even get what you got there!" Yahiko warned.  
"Oh really? Well maybe I should eat this now then! Sano muttered.  
"Hey, we made a deal, no eating our food before were done! Yahiko yelled while reaching for his food, Sano holding him back with his hand to Yahikos head.  
"Calm down, I wasent going to eat it." Sano said Yahiko returning to his original position. Sano sneaks some of Yahikos food to his mouth.  
"Hey, I saw that! Remember our deal?!" Yahiko yelled.  
"Our deal was NO eating OUR FOOD untill were done, we diddent say any thing about the other persons food." Sano grinned as he piled all of the food including Yahikos into a bag and starts runing.  
"Hey! Come back with my food!!!" Yahiko yelled as he ran after Sano.

in the kitchen

"Kenshin, if I ask you a question will you answer it truth-fully?" Megumi asked.  
"Sure Megumi, whats the question?" Kenshin assured.  
"Do you like Kaoru?" "Of course I like Kaoru Megumi!" "No, I mean like her as a crush." "umm...well-  
"KENSHIN SANO'S STEALING MY FOOD!!!!!" Yahiko interupted.  
"Gotta go can I answer that later? Oh and can you finish cooking? thanks bye." Kenshin rushed.  
"whoah! Thanks Yahiko you caught me in the best time ever." Kenshin smiled.  
"Well I don't need you now, Sano tripped and the bag ripped and the food fell every where, all the good food made a journey to his mouth!" Yahiko muttered madly.  
"Oh, umm... well, I'm going to umm... go bye ice for the food, yeah thats it, ice for food, yep thats what I'm going to do." Kenshin hesitated.

Finnally, I'm done! huh?! Where is Kenshin going? He looks worried, I need to follow him.

"AHH! The food! Its burnt! Oh, umm... I'll go buy some!" Megumi worried as she left to go order some.  
"Where is every one going?! I'm going to follow them, wanna come Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked.  
"uh, yeah. Lets go!" Yahiko replied.

While they where gone a tall, tan, skinny man came to the gate called for people then left leaving a note stuck to the gate.

sorry so short. I will update when I get 2 reviews and when I get 3 I update another story, sounds stupid huh? well update my other stories too then it wont be as stupid :D! 


	2. Reading the note

okie I made a promise and got two reveiws so now I am updating k? here is chapter two.

CHAPTER 2 FINDING THE NOTE

Kenshin headed back to the dojo with a bag of ice keeping a sharp eye for Megumi avoiding her at all cost. When Kenshin got to the gate he noticed the note the mysterious man left behind stuck to the gate, as he opened it he began to read:

You have won a free hotel room beside the beach.  
The hotel room contains:  
room service two rooms with one king-size bed in each room and one bathroom.

Your room is on level 3 room 87

When you arrive turn this note into the service desk with a form in the envelope that you need to fill out, then a worker will lead you to your room and give you a key.

Have a nice day!

After he was done reading the note he herd leaves crackle behind him as he turned around he saw Megumi, she looked as if she was upset but he couldent tell, he knew she wasent crying though because as she looked up from the ground to him he dident notice red eyes or any tears, then she just ran to the dojo before he could ask her any question to why she was upset. As he looked back to where Megumi was standing before He saw Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko. "What's wrong with Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked with curiosity.  
"Something waaa waaa sniff sniff Kenshin waa sniff...so all I know is its about you." Yahiko said.  
"I better go find her." Kenshin said as he trailed after Megumi.  
Kaoru looked up to the sun and noticed that the sun would set soon, and that unusually she haddent said a word to Kenshin all day, she's barly even seen him that day which gave her and urge to follow him but desided not to thinking him and Megumi would need privicy to find out whats wrong with Megumi.  
"Megumi, what has made you upset?" Kenshin asked.  
"Upset, I'm not upset." Megumi lied.  
"I can tell you are upset megumi, I can tell by the look on your face that I can." Kenshin said. "Now whats bothering you?" Kenshin asked.  
"Well, I cant tell you Sir Ken." Megumi said.  
"Why is that Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked "I just cant tell you okay, I'll be okay." Megumi said.  
"Allright, but if you want to tell me you can." Kenshin said.  
"Kenshin--kenshin--look what we found!" Yahiko and Kaoru called in unision.  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked walking outside.  
"It is an envelope, its been opened, what was inside, do you know?" Kaoru asked.  
"I know how to find out we can become detectives and find clues and find where it came from!" Yahiko said exsitedly.  
"Accually Yahiko, I opened that envelope, its just a free trip to the beach nothing much." Kenshin said sweat droping.  
"A FREE TRIP TO THE BEACH, I GOTTA GET PACKED COMMON LETS GO!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Huh? A free trip? To the beach? I'll go!" Megumi said.  
"Well accually I diddent want to go." Kenshin said. "WERE GOING!!!" Kaoru said with and evil face tword Kenshin.  
"I guess we should get packed." Yahiko said.  
"Lets go!" Megumi said exsitedly.

sorry so short. oh and if I dont get 3 reviews NO UPDATING. evil laugh 


	3. Going to the beach

sorry all my chapters are so short, my computer only lets me type size ten typing because I have to put it in text document because I dont have html or any of that other stuff. well here is chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

**Going to the beach**

"Hey, how are we going to get to the beach?" Kaoru asked when every one was ready to go.  
"Thats a good question Miss Kaoru, that it is." Kenshin said.  
"But I'm compleatly ready for the beach we have to go!" Yahiko wined.  
"Will there be FREE food there, like a free buffet or somthing?" Sano asked.  
every one sweat drops  
"we still gotta figure out how to get there Sano!" Kaoru said.

As they all started to head back to the dojo a wagon pulled up infrount of the gate.

"Arn't you the ones with the free trip to the beach?" The man in the wagon asked.  
"huh? yeah." Kenshin said.  
"Well hop in we got a long trip ahead!" The man said.  
"uh..okay, comeon lets go were going to the Beach!" Kaoru called.

The long trip to the beach was very boring, the only thing you could do was breath, sleep, and talk, but there was nothing to talk about exept the beach but the man said for them to stop bragging, even though they wernt, and that they shouldent talk about where they were going on their way or (in that time) they'd get bad luck, which most of them thought was just a way for the man to get them to stop talking about the beach, but they stoped talking anyway.  
When they arrived they all got out and shot in like rockets asking "where is the restrooms" and "where is our hotel room". Kenshin handed in the papers and the man lead them up to there room where they fought over the bathroom like lions over meat. Kenshin and sano were debating on who sleeps where and had another person join them every time one person was done.  
"I got an Idea!" Sano said. "I can sleep with Megumi and You and Kaoru can sleep together and Yahiko can sleep on the floor!" "I'm refuse to sleep with a pig!" Megumi said.  
"There are two couches and a chair, Yahiko on the chair, Kaoru on one bed Megumi on the other. Megumi and Kaoru get the beds because they are ladys and Yahiko gets the chair because he it is the smallest and that leaves me and Sano with the couches.  
"okay okay, what about the beach though? WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BEACH!!!" Yahiko said.  
"calm down we are going to go to the beach tomarrow, its already getting dark." Sano said.  
"Lets get to bed." Megumi said as she went to the bathroom to change.  
"Yeah I'll call it a night." Yahiko said.  
"Good night everyone sweet dreams!" Kenshin said.  
"Good night." Kaoru replied.

Okay Okay SUPER short dis time! dont stop reading because you notice they dont sleep together though, because who knows what might happen durring the night, or who they might meet. i do not own rurouni kenshin just to let you know.


	4. At the Beach

Hey, here is the fourth chapter.

Chapter 4 At The Beach

"Wake up! Wake up! Get up Kenshin! Its time to go to the beach." Kaoru said as she shook Kenshin.  
"oro?" Kenshin replied.  
"Get up! we're going to the beach!" Kaoru yelled "Okay Okay, Let me get ready." Kenshin said.  
"Tadaa! wacha think?" Megumi asked as she jumped out of the bathroom in a bikinii.  
Sano stared with drool hanging from his chin as Kenshin walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
30 minutes later "HURRY UP KENSHIN WE'RE READY TO GO!" Kaoru called.  
"I'm not comming out! just go on without me!" Kenshin called back.  
"We'r not going to leave you now get out NOW!" Kaoru stated.  
"Okay okay...I'm coming out." Kenshin said as he opened the door and walked out.  
As Kaoru and Megumi stared at him with ONLY swimming shorts on Sano was also gazing, but not at Kenshin, onto Megumi.  
"LETS GO WE'LL MISS THE GOOD SPOTS!" Yahiko Yelled.

The beach was crowded with women in skippy bathing suits and men makeing moves, they could hardly find a spot anywhere, all the good spots were taken and the others were covered with sea shells, sticks, and sand-castles. When they finally found a spot Yahiko jumped for it as fast as he could then done a little dance and sung a little song pointing at a teenager that looked about 14 and shaking his butt.

"I got the spo-ot,  
and yo-ou dident,  
I got the spo-ot." "Yahiko thats not nice!" Kaoru snapped.  
"Who said I had to be nice?" Yahiko asked.  
"hmm!" Kaoru grunted turning her head away.

"Would you like to swim with me Kenshin?" Megumi asked flirtingly "umm...uh...I'm not really in the swimming mood." Kenshin replied holding the back of his head.  
"oh, why not, it would be fun." Megumi said with a smile.  
"no, I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko called. When Kaoru turned to see what he wanted he threw a big glob of sand in her face.  
"YAHIKO!" Kaoru yelled chasing Yahiko with a stick in her hand. "Come here Yahiko I'm JUST GOING TO KILL YOU"  
"It was just sand! It will wash off in the water!" Yahiko said frightened, running away.  
"Looks like Kaoru-dono and Yahiko-chan are haveing fun." Sanosuke said laughing.  
"NOW YOUR CALLING ME CHAN TOO! I'M NOT LITTLE!" Yahiko wined.  
"Sure, right." Kaoru said sarcasticly.  
"Yeah, see? Even Busu agrees" Yahiko laughed.  
Yahiko and Kaoru turned to each other to do the usual nuuuuuuu, sticking their toungs out, and pulling the bottom of their eye down to their chin.

"Is'ent any one going to swim!" Megumi asked snappingly "I'd rather throw sand at Busu." Yahiko said.  
"Yeah, and I'd rather Kill Yahiko-CHAN here." Kaoru replied.  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Yahiko yelled.

"Here we go again." Kenshin sighed.

Sorry So Short. please review. umm. I would like atleast 4 new reviews b4 I update k? Thanks for reading.

oh and Thanks to all my reviewers.

Ja' ne D.Y-S.I.L.K 


	5. Someone New For Megumi

Hey sorry it took so long to update, I just havent been on the computer lately Had alot of things to do so any way here is chapter 5 :D!

Chapter 5 Has Megumi found someone new?

As Kaoru chased Yahiko and Yahiko ran, Megumi was still trying to get Kenshin to swim with her, and as usual, Sano was looking for something to eat.  
"FINE! If you wont swim with me, I'll find someone else to!" Megumi said trying to pull the make him jelious with someone else move.  
"Okay thats fine with me, hope you find someone nice, if you can't find someone Sano's been sitting over there alone waiting." Kenshin replied.

Mean-while Kaoru and Yahiko were still fighting.  
"BUSU!" Yahiko yelled to Kaoru.  
"Nomatter what you call me your still LITTLE!" Kaoru called back.  
"If I'm so little then that only makes you bigger! heck! we could fit an elephant in that fat body!" Yahiko Replied.  
"Thats a little small compared to how many we could fit in yours!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Oh Yeah! well uh...BUSU!" Yahiko hesitated.  
"LITTLE!" Kaoru replied.  
"FATSO!" Yahiko called.  
"BUSU!" Kaoru called back.  
"YOU IDIOT I cant be a busu I'm a guy!" Yahiko yelled.  
"No ones sure of that Yahiko-chan!" Karou Yelled back.  
"erg! I'M SURE!" Yahiko replied. "heh, can't think a good come back?" Kaoru asked. "YEAH! Its just to mean to say!" Yahiko lied.  
"Well lets hear it!" Kaoru intimidated.  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!" a guy off the beach said. "I'M GETTING TIRED OF SITTING HERE AND LISTENING TO THIS"  
"Sorry." Yahiko and Kaoru said in unison.  
"Jinx!" Yahiko and Kaoru said in unison.  
"GOOD NOW NEITHER OF YOU CAN TALK UNTILL SOMEONE SAYS YOUR NAMES 3 TIMES AND I DON'T KNOW THEM!" The man said sticking his tounge out like a little kid.  
"Yahiko! Kaoru! come here!" Megumi called. "I've got an annoucement to make but I have to wait untill everyones here!" Megumi said. "Kaoru! Yahiko! Come here now"  
"Just tell us what it is." Sanosuke said.  
"Not untill Kaoru and Yahiko get here." Megumi said.  
"HA! she said our names three times ha!" Kaoru and Yahiko said in unison. After that they stuck out their toungs and at the man and pulled down the bottom of their eyes then ran to Megumi to see what she wanted.  
"Yeah, what is it Megumi?" Kaoru said.  
"I have someone I would like you to meet." Megumi said.  
"Well who is it I don't see anyone different around here." Yahiko said.  
"Well thats because he is'nt here yet, he is in the rest room." Megumi said. "When ever he gets out you can meet him"  
"Well I don't want to wait to long. I want to get back to the beach!" Yahiko said.  
"There he is now!" Megumi said. "Kouji! Kouji! over here!" Megumi called.  
A tall man with blue eyes, blue hair down to his shoulders, and light skin walked up to Megumi.  
"Yes, what is it Megumi?" Kouji asked. (((I know its a stupid name I made up when I mixed Kenji and Kaoru but its hard to make names up, you know how it is don't you)  
"This is Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke." Megumi said pointing to each one as she said their names.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Kouji." Kouji said shaking each of their hands.

sorry so short. thanx for reading, and please review, If I dont get 4 new reviews then I'm not updating the story, I know its high but Its hard to update for every 2 so YOU BETTER REVEIW! ...umm...I Mean, Please Review. heh heh... 


End file.
